This is a proposal to request NCRR funds for purchase of a laser scanning confocal microscope system to support multi-disciplinary funded research at Case Western Reserve University. A group of 17 funded faculty from nine departments are identified as major initial users. The instrument will be established as a shared resource in the NCI-designated Comprehensive Cancer Center. The Cancer Center will provide 50,000 dollars toward the purchase of the system and will support service contract costs and 50 percent of the facility manager's salary. In addition to start-up support, the Cancer Center is committed to long term support through the NCI-funded Cancer Center Support Grant. The microscope system consists of a Zeiss LSM 510 imaging system with a scanning head, an argon laser providing 458 and 488 nm lines, HeNe lasers providing 543 and 633 nm lines, a UV laser, 4 PMT detectors, a vibration isolation table, and an Axiovert 100M inverted fluorescence microscope with DIC and high resolution oil and water immersion optics. It will be used for examination of single living cells and tissue slices that have been labeled with fluorescent probes. The new confocal system will be used by members of the Cancer Center who do not have adequate access to confocal microscopy at Case Western Reserve University.